Asgore
King Asgore Dreemurr is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters. He is the ex-owner of Toriel, father of Shadow the Hedgehog, adoptive father of the first human, and the penultimate boss of the True Pacifist season. While not evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, planning to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the barrier which traps the monsters in the Underground. Profile Appearance Asgore is a Boss Monster with broad shoulders, and two wavy bowties. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head; he also sports a bulky stature. The weapon he uses in battle is a long, red trident adorned with a flower. Personality Asgore is a kind Sylveon that enjoys gardening, Golden Flower berry, and Fluttershy's Butterscotch Pie. Like his sons, he speaks in southern slang (most notably "howdy" and "golly"). Before his battle, he offers the protagonist many opportunities to explore the Underground and is reluctant to fight her at all; he even suggests that Fluttershy, the protagonist and himself live as a family. Monsters in the Underground look to Asgore for hope, and his plan to collect seven human SOULs is one of the few things that keep them going. However, Asgore does not want to kill anybody and feels so guilty that he offers the protagonist his SOUL to "leave this cursed place." Though he is miserable because he has killed humans, he feels that it is his duty to his people to battle the protagonist. Relationships Fluttershy Fluttershy is Asgore's ex-owner. Before they separated, they used to be "insufferable together, nuzzling noses, bein' all cute n' cuddly," as described by Michelangelo. The two ultimately fell apart after the deaths of their children and Asgore's declaration of war on humanity. After Fluttershy's departure, it seems that Asgore greatly missed her presence. A "Room under renovations" sign is put on her room door in Asgore's Home, and multiple crumpled up pie recipes imply that Asgore attempted to recreate the way her pies tasted, though he could never truly replicate it. This is the inverse of Fluttershy continuously making her pie and only having low-maintenance plants in her home. This is further supported by his reaction to the protagonist eating Fluttershy's butterscotch-cinnamon pie during Asgore's battle. After being defeated, he tells the protagonist he just wants to see his wife and children again. When Fluttershy interrupts the battle between Asgore and the protagonist, she chastises him for his plan to collect human souls and even turns him down when he asks her if they can be friends again, which makes him sorrowful. However, after the fight against Shadow, where their souls are saved as one, her aggression towards him seems to cool down. In the True Pacifist Ending, Asgore can be seen trimming the bushes in front of Fluttershy's school. Undyne When Undyne was younger, she met Asgore in person and challenged him to fight. After Asgore defeats her by dodging all her blows, refusing to land his own, he offers to train her. When she finally knocked him down, Asgore was overjoyed, much to the surprise of Undyne. Asgore kept training Marie until she became the head of the Royal Guard. Undyne has knowledge of Asgore's favorite type of tea, and the fact that he often gets juice stuck in his muzzle when he eats berries, implying that he often visits her home. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow was Asgore's biological sons. Asgore loved him dearly, equally as much as he did the first human. Shadow's habit of using words such as "howdy" and "golly" likely came from his father, as did, potentially, his lack of naming skills, having dubbed his vulture form "Flowey." Molly Dupain-Cheng Molly was Asgore's adoptive daughter, whom he loved just as much as Doctor Eggman and Shaodw. It is implied Molly made the "爸爸蓋伊先生" sweater for Asgore. Asgore considered Molly "The future of humans and monsters." He may even have believed her to be the Angel of the prophecy, as he also states he thinks the protagonist is the Angel immediately after noting she and Molly hs "The same feeling of hope in her eyes." In the Genocide Route, Flowey states that despite him trying "hundreds of ways" to get Asgore to show him the human souls, and never succeeding, "Molly... I know he'll do it for YOU." Trivia * The translation for "爸爸蓋伊先生" means "Mr. Dad Guy" in Chinese (Traditional). * Since Asgore is Japanese, she has adopted a Chinese human, making them both Asian. Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Pokemon Category:Asian Animals Category:Asian Characters Category:Dogs